I Know It's Worth
by Daks-Danz
Summary: Rias membuat tangan Naruto lumpuh dengan sihirnya...Akankah Naruto bangkit dan membalas kan Dendamnya/Au!,Gaje!,Imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa ga baku, dll/NarutoX...?
1. Dendam

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichie Ishibumi.

 **Pair** : NarutoX...??

 **Genre :** Magic, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasi, Romace, dll

 **Warning** : Gaje!, Au!, imajinasi Author!, OOC!, Bahasa gak baku!, bikin sakit mata!, dan lain lain yang buruknya.

.

.

Not Yaoi/Homo

Chapter 1

Happy Reading.

"Aku mencintaimu Rias"

Beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sekitar taman belakang sekolah. Seorang pemuda bermata Shapire sedang menatap lekat Gadis Cantik didepannya itu. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek berkibar tertiup angin. Kini pemuda itu menunggu jawaban dari gadis cantik didepannya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, kau tahukan posisimu dan posisiku sangat berbeda jauh".

Gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya itu akan mengungkapkan Cintanya. Dia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan pemuda didepannya ini.

Di Tolak itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Kini dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak layak bersanding dengan Gadis yang selama ini dicintainya.

"Aku tahu posisiku, Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu".

Gadis itu mulai tersenyum lalu digantikan dengan seringainya dan mulai tertawa bermaksud mengejek pemuda didepannya.

"Hahaha kau sungguh lucu. Aku ini seorang bangsawan sedangkan kau hanya pemuda miskin yang lemah. Kau bahkan tidak mampu untuk membuat satu sihir bahkan untuk sihir penyimpanan...Bayangkan saja bila aku menerimamu mau ditaruh dimana mukaku".

Memang benar apa yang diucapkannya tapi cara menyampaikannya salah.

Selepas mengucapkan itu Rias mulai merapalkan sebuah mantra, ditangannya terdapat sebuah bola api berwarna merah darah yang meluap-luap.

"A-apa yang ingin ka-kau lakukan?"

Naruto ketakutan saat melihat bola api yang seukuran kepala manusia berada ditangan Rias.

"Kurasa aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu"

Rias mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto yang ketakutan, ketakutan Naruto membuat dirinya terasa senang.

"He-hentikan!...Ja-ja-jangan mendekat!" Ucap Naruto ketakutan sambil melangkah mundur.

Swuss

Bola itu dilemparkan dengan cepat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat bola itu menuju kearahnya hanya mampu menyilangkan tangannya.

Duarr

Sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi ditempat Naruto berada. Saat dilihat Naruto tergeletak pingsan tak berdaya di atas tanah, Pakaiannya sobek dimana-mana yang paling parah adalah tangannya yang terdapat luka bakar yang serius.

"Lemah"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Rias mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang tergeletak tidak berdaya akibat serangannya.

.

Di UKS

Kini terlihat Naruto sedang terbaring di UKS.

Naruto mulai membukakan matanya secara perlahan. Hanya ruangan putih yang dapat dia lihat saat dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

 _'Ta-tanganku kenapa tidak bisa digerakan'_ Batin Naruto kaget saat kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakan.

"kau sudah sadar yah" Ucap Seseorang bermata hitam berambut Pantat ayam

"Sasuke, ke-kenapa ta-tanganku tidak bisa di-digerakan?"

Naruto kaget saat tangannya tidak bisa digerakan. Dia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, tapi sepertinya kau terkena serangan seseorang"

Naruto baru ingat sekarang bahwa ini akibat serangan dari Rias, Mengingat itu membuat hatinya sakit. Naruto hanya mengungkapkan Cintanya saja tidak lebih tapi Rias membalasnya dengan melumpuhkan kedua tanngannya.

Tes tes tes

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua kelopak mata Naruto. kini hidupnya hancur, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun tanpa kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa iba kepada sahabatnya ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi yang dia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tanah.

Sasuke mulai mengepalkan tangannya dia berjanji akan membalas semua ini, Tapi sebelum itu dia akan menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi temannya.

.

Setalah kejadian itu Rias masih belum puas. Ia terus mempermalukan Naruto didepan umum dan mengatakan jika Naruto merupakan orang gagal, pecundang dan perkataan yang menyakitkan lainnya, ia menghina Naruto habis-habisan dan bahkan ia hampir menyuruh semua murid untuk menyiksanya. Naruto yang dibuat begitu hanya diam ia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan mereka karena kedua tangannya lumpuh ia hanya bisa menangis dan terpuruk di asramanya, tapi Sasuke selalu datang untuk membantunya atau menghiburnya.

Tok tok tok

"Naruto apakah kau didalam"

Hening

Sasuke mulai masuk kedalam asrama bagaimanapun itu juga asramanya. Saat masuk ia melihat Naruto sedang terbaring sambil menatap keatas, tatapannya kosong tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup sama sekali. Mata Shapirenya sudah usang.

"Naruto"

Hening

Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menderita karena itu dia terus membantu dan menghiburnya. Walaupun ia juga lemah tapi ia terus berusaha agar sahabatnya ini bisa bahagia.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tidak berguna menjadi temanmu"

Tidak terasa air mata keluar dari mata Sasuke, ia menangis karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kepada sahabat pirangnya ini.

.

10 Oktober 2xxx

"Aku mau air mata Phoenix"

Sasuke kini sedang berada di pasar gelap, ia kesini untuk membeli air mata Phoenix. Phoenix adalah burung legenda yang mirip seekor elang tapi memiliki warna merah menyala seperti api yang terbang di angkasa. Air Mata Phoenix dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun tapi tidak untuk menghidupkan orang mati, Air mata Phoenix juga sangat langka karena itulah banyak yang mengincarnya.

"Heeh anak muda apakah kau mampu membelinya" Ucap Seorang penjual yang umurnya sudah tua sekitar 55 tahun.

"memangnya berapa paman?" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Harganya hampir setara dengan Sebuah rumah yang mewah, Apakah kau mampu?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tukar dengan ini?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan pedang yang tersarung dipinggangnya.

"I-inikan Kusanagi, darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Paman tersebut terkejut oleh pedang yang dibawa oleh Sasuke. Pedang Kusanagi adalah pedang yang berasal dari sisik Yamata No Orochi, Pedang itu juga sangat keras dan pedang tersebut mendapati peringkat ke-7 dari pedang terkuat.

"Itu tidak penting. sekarang cepat berikan air mata Phoenix itu?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan 4 Air mata Phoenix tapi karena sekarang terhubung anakku baru lahir kau bisa mendapatkan 5 air mata Phoenix"

"Terima kasih"

Setelah selesai Sasuke langsung mengambil air mata Phoenix itu dan langsung berlari menuju asramanya. Saat sampai ia melihat Naruto masih berbaring.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto lemah

"Sekarang Hari ulang tahunmu kan, Aku ada hadiah untukmu"

"Tidak perlu Sasuke. Sekarang aku tidak ada niat untuk melanjutkan hidup" Ucap Naruto seolah seperti mayat yang hidup.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hatinya teriris, dia pasti akan membalas seseorang yang membuat sahabatnya begini.

Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan satu air mata Phoenix dikantungnya. Lalu ia membuka tutup kapsulnya dan langsung menyodorkannya kearah Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Ucap Naruto lemah

"Ini air mata Phoenix"

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke membawakan air mata Phoenix, Ia tahu air mata itu.

"Apakah ini Hadiah untukku?"

"Iyah ini Hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-15...Selamat ulang tahun Naruto"

Tes tes tes

Air mata langsung jatuh dari kedua mata Naruto, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan membawakan air mata Phoenix sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke langsung tersenyum dan membantu Naruto untuk meminum air mata itu.

"Tanganku!!!...Tanganku bisa bergerak!!!" Ucap Naruto saat menggerakkan tangannya "Sasuke!!! lihat tanganku bisa bergerak!!!" Naruto mulai kesenangan

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya ini. ia terharu begitu melihat Naruto nampak bahagia. Sudah dua bulan Naruto selalu dibully dan dihina. Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Memangnya apa Teme?"

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto mengejeknya hanya tersenyum. lalu ia melanjutkan pembicaraanya

"Kita akan pergi dari sekolah malam ini"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya. ia heran mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya pergi.

"Kita akan pergi untuk berlatih agar menjadi kuat, dan bisa membalas apa yang mereka buat kepadamu"

"Memangnya pergi kemana Sasuke?"

"Nanti aku ceritakan dijalan. Tapi sekarang kita harus memberitahu Kepala sekolah agar tidak dicegat dijalan"

"Baiklah terserah apa katamu"

.

Di gerbang Sekolah

"Bagaimana?"

"Kepala sekolah menyetujuinya asalkan kita kembali lagi kesekolah"

Selepas itu mereka berdua pun pergi menuju suatu tempat yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Untuk Info Soal kekuatan atau sekolah ada di Chapter 2 jadi mohon ditunggu

Kalau ada ide silahkan kan Riview


	2. Gunung Myoboku

Disclaimer : Naruto [ Masashi Kishimoto ]. Dan Highschool DxD [ Ichie Ishibumi ].

Genre : School Life, Friendship, Romance, Drama, Etc.

Pair : Naruto x Haram!

Warning : Gaje, bahasa tdk baku, OC, OOC, Au, Abal, Typo (s), Miss Typo and lainnya.

DON'T LIKE...DON'T RIDE

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

~Happy Reading~

Pagi Hari

Konoha Akademi merupakan sekolah sihir terkuat ke-2 dari sekolah kerajaan lain. Sekolah ini juga terletak ditengah kerajaan Konoha dan Sekolah ini juga memiliki banyak sekali siswa maupun siswi yang terkenal dari segi kekuatan maupun ekonomi. Sebagai contohnya beberapa Clan yang terkenal adalah Gremory, Himejime, Phenex, Namikaze, Uchiha dan masih banyak lagi dari banyaknya nama keluarga terkenal yang sekolah di Konoha Akademi.

Disebuah taman belakang sekolah sihir terdapat seorang Gadis cantik berambut merah yang sedang duduk di bangku sambil termenung memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu membuat hatinya gelisah.

"Ne...Rias ternyata kau disini" Ucap Gadis berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba saja datang

"Ada apa kau mencariku Akeno?" Ucap Rias yang melihat Akeno berjalan kearahnya

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Akeno langsung duduk disamping Rias

"Kau masih memikirkan pertunanganmu yah?" Akeno bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya sambil tersenyum palsu

"iya...Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan si Raiser itu. Kau tahu kan sikapnya yang selalu membuatku muak!"

"Ara Ara tapi tenanglah Rias pertunanganmu dengan dia masih lama 2 tahun lagi. Jadi kau harus tenang" Ucap Akeno mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya ini

"Yah aku tahu!" Ucap Rias ketus

"Oh iya...Bukannya kau bisa menggagalkan pertunangan itu dengan bertarung satu lawan satu dengan nya?"

"Sudah"

"Hasilnya?"

"Aku kalah telak"

"Yah mau bagaimanapun Raiser itu orangnya Kuat dia berada diposisi 8 dari murid terkuat Konoha Akademi bukan. Jadi pantaslah kau kalah telak"

"tch...bukannya menyemangati malah memperburuk mood ku" Ucap Rias kesal

"Fufufu Maaf-maaf...Rias kau masih ingat murid yang kau tolak dulu secara kasar?" Ucap Akeno membicarakan hal lain

"hmmm...murid yang dulu aku lumpuhkan kedua tangannya" Ucap Rias mengingat kembali murid yang mengungkapkan cinta kepadanya

"Dan aku heran kenapa kau segitu teganya pada murid itu?"

"Rambutnya mengingatkanku kepada si brengsek Raiser"

"Ara ara cuman gara-gara itu tapi tetap saja itu keterlaluan Rias dan sekarang murid itu sudah pergi keluar sekolah"

"Memang apa peduliku. Mau dia mati atau hancurpun aku tidak peduli" Ucap Rias dingin sambil berdiri dan melangkah menuju asramanya

"hah...Dia itu" Akeno menghela nafanya "Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki itu sangat mencintainya" Ucap Akeno dan berlari menyusul Rias ke asrama yang sama.

.

Siangnya di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke

Disebuah Hutan yang jauh dari kerajaan Konoha terdapat dua orang pemuda. satu berambut pirang, satu lagi berambut hitam dan keduanya berpakaian baju sekolah Konoha Akademi (Sama kaya baju Kuoh HighSchool di anime). keduanya berjalan menelusur Hutan tersebut.

"Hey Dobe,apakah bener ini tempatnya" Ucap Sasuke bertanya kepada orang di sebelahnya dan berhenti berjalan

"Iya Teme, Aku yakin disekitar sini tempatnya. orang tua itu bilang kita harus kesini dulu untuk sampai kegunung itu" Jawab Naruto ikutan berhenti

"Aku tidak yakin kalau disekitar sini ada gunung. kalau ada pasti sudah terlihat dengan jelas gunungnya"

"Sudahlah percaya saja padaku. Ayo kita jalan lagi" Ucap Naruto sambil memulai berjalan

"Hn"

Setelah jalan sekitar 15 menit terlihatlah tempat dimana mereka tuju yaitu Gunung Myoboku. Gunung yang kaya dengan flora yang indah di mana di bawah pengawasan dua ekor pendeta katak tua. Terdapat banyak tugu-tugu nenek moyang katak dan manusia yang mencoba belajar teknik Senjutsu tetapi gagal lalu berubah menjadi patung. Ke semua tugu-tugu tersebut dijaga dengan rapi dan teratur.

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap Seseorang tiba-tiba

Seseorang itu berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia memilik rambut putih panjang sepunggung dan kalau dilihat umurnya dari perawakannya mungkin sekitar 50 tahunan.

"Petapa mesum?" Ucap Naruto seolah kenal dengan sosok dihadapannya

"Naruto?" Ucap sosok itu sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto berada disini

"Petapa mesum?"

"Naruto?"

"Petapa mesum?"

"Naru-"

"Sudah Cukup!. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini berlangsung lama" Ucap Sasuke kesal akibat keabsurdan sahabatnya dan sosok didepannya.

"ehem" Naruto berdehem pelan "Baiklah. Nah Sasuke kenalan kan dia Jiraiya Si legenda sanin sekaligus guru ayahku" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan sosok didepannya yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya

"Ji-jiraiya. Jiraiya yang salah satu 3 legenda sanin itu. maaf atas sikapku yang tidak sopan kepadamu Jiraiya-sama" Ucap Sasuke sopan dan sedikit terkejut karena sosok dihadapannya jiraiya salah satu 3 legenda sanin

"Ma~ma~. Jangan segitunya anak muda. aku tidak terlalu enak diperlakukan seperti itu" Ucap Jiraiya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Petapa mesum itu benar Sasuke, jangan terlalu hormat kepadanya. Kau nanti akan tahu sikapnya yang sesungguhnya. Dulu pernah sekali dia melakukan Se- ehhmp"sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya mulutnya sudah debekam oleh tangan Jiraiya

"Melakukan apa Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke penasaran

Naruto yang mulutnya dibekam oleh tangan Jiraiya langsung menyingkirkan tangan tersebut dan akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Tapi sebelum menjawab Jiraiya sudah membisikan sesuatu kepada telinga Naruto yang membuatnya diam.

"Oke lupakan itu anak muda yang penting apa tujuan kalian datang kesini?" Ucap Jiraiya mulai serius

"Kami datang kesini untuk berlatih. katanya disini terdapat seseorang yang bisa membuat kami kuat" Ucap Sasuke

"kalian sudah bertemu seseorang itu" Ucap Jiraiya mengartikan kalau seseorang itu adalah dia.

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kau menjadi Guru kami Jiraiya sama. Sebagai gantinya kami mau melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan" Ucap Sasuke menundukan badannya penuh Hormat

"Apapun?" Tanya Jiraiya menyeringai

"Yah apapun" Ucap Sasuke yakin

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum aku mengajari kalian, aku ingin tahu tujuan sebenarnya kalian kesini?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Tujuan sebenarnya kami adalah untuk bisa melindungi sesuatu berharga bagi kami" Ucap Naruto mantap yang dari tadi diam

"Baiklah. kalau begitu kalian ikut aku" Ucap Jiraiya mulai melangkah

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ayo ikut saja dan jangan banyak tanya" Jawab Jiraiya

"Ayo Sasuke" Ucap Naruto sambil mulai mengikuti Jiraiya

"Hn" Sasuke juga ikut mengikuti Jiraiya

Skip Time

Kini mereka sudah berada didepan rumah yang unik. yah unik karena bentuknya berbeda dari setiap rumah yang pernah mereka lihat.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang dilakukan oleh jiraiya. setelah menunggu sebentar akhirnya pintu itu pun terbuka dan menampakan seekor katak kecil berambut keriting.

"Oh Jiraiya. Ada apa kau kemari?. dan siapa di belakangmu itu?" Tanya katak itu berbicara

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar katak berbicara langsung terkejut. pasalnya mereka belum pernah melihat hewan berbicara

"Katak itu berbicara Teme!" Ucap Naruto heboh dan menunjuk katak didepannya.

"Hn aku tahu dobe" Sebenarnya Sasuke juga cukup terkejut tapi itu langsung disembunyikan oleh tampang datarnya

"Oh perkenalkan Shima-sama mereka adalah muridku Naruto dan Sasuke" Ucap Jiraiya memperkenalkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke katak yang ada didepanya

"Jadi mereka muridmu yang baru. tapi muridmu yang dulu kemana Jiraiya" Ucap katak itu yang bernama Shima

"Muridku yang dulu adalah ayah dari pemuda berambut kuning itu"

"Aku tidak yakin Jiraiya, dia tidak mirip sama sekali" Ucap Shima sambil menyipitkan matanya melihat kearah Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kesal 'Apa dia buta atau apa!, tentu saja aku mirip!. wajah, mata dan rambutku mirip dengan Tou-san. kecuali sih rambut tou-sanku yang panjang' Batin Naruto

"Hahaha. Aku cuman bercanda. tapi sebelum itu ayo masuk dulu" Ucap Shima sambil tertawa

'Sialan' umpat Naruto kesal

"Pa~...Ada Jiraiya mampir!?" Teriak Shima sambil masuk kedalam rumah dan disusul ketiganya

"Jiraiya. Jiraiya siapa Ma~!?" Teriak seseorang didalam

"Jiraiya yang mesum itu. yang waktu itu mengintip Mama!" Jawab Shima

'Apa-apaan katak itu mana mungkin aku yang tampan itu mengintipnya' batin Jiraiya sangat kesal karena dituduh mengintip se-ekor katak.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung sweadrop berat dan jijik sekaligus kepada Jiraiya.

'Aku tidak mengira dia yang aku hormati mengintip se-ekor katak' batin Sasuke jijik.

Setelah masuk merekapun bertemu dengan seekor katak kecil berambut putih diruang tamu.

"Jiraiya. ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya katak berambut putih yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil minum teh.

"Aku kemari mau meminta izin untuk melatih kedua muridku ini fukasaku-sama" Ucap Jiraiya kepada katak kecil yang tak lain bernama fukasaku-sama

"Izin diterima. tapi siapa mereka?" Tanya Fukasaku yang tidak tahu kedua orang yang dibawa Jiraiya

"Mereka dari kerjaan Konoha fukasaku-sama. yang berambut kuning adalah anak dari Minato dan yang satu lagi adalah temanya" Jawab Jiraiya

"Oh anak dari sikilat Kuning tapi mengapa bocah kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk mengajarimu?" Tanya Fukasaku kepada Naruto

"Maaf Kakek aku tidak bisa menceritakannya" Ucap Naruto sendu

"Tak apa...dan siapa namamu dan temanmu?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan yang disebelah ku Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Naruto memperkenalkan diri

'kenapa dia tidak memakai marga Namikaze, pasti terjadi masalah' Batin Fukasaku

"Jiraiya" Panggil Fukasaku

"iya fukasaku-sama?"

"kau bisa melatih mereka ditempat sebelah selatan Gunung"

Disinilah Jiraiya, Naruto dan Sasuke di lapangan luas terdapat pohon-pohon yang menjulang serta patung-patung katak yang besar juga air terjun yang indah.

"Sebelum itu disini kalian akan kulatih selama 2 Tahun" Ucap Jiraiya sambil memejamkan matanya "Dan disini juga kalian akan merasa berada di neraka" Ucap Jiraiya kemudian membuka matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tunggu cerita selanjutnya dan sepatah kata maaf dari saya karena sempat menghilang

Saya kasih bocoran Rias juga bakal jadi Salah satu haremnya Naruto

kalau soal Sasuke mungkin untuk Akeno


End file.
